Percy Jackson: Adopted Son of Revenge
by Mr.Mercury 1
Summary: On his 7th birthday Percy's mother is murdered right in front of him by Gabe. Before Percy can process his mother's death Gabe brutally beats percy. After he's done beating Percy Gabe slams him onto the floor next to his dead mother were Percy passes out from the pain. When Percy wakes up he's met with the face of his dead mother. Rated M for death,abuse,torture,and maybe lemons?
1. Prologue pt1

Percy Jackson

Adopted son of Revenge

Hello, this is my first story hope you like it. Constructive criticism is welcomed but idiot comments are despised and looked down upon here. Also sorry if this looks weird when reading I don't know how to file transfer so I'm copying and pasting my writing from mricrosoft office. Enjoy!

August 18th,1999

Percy p.o.v.

Percy was so excited for today because today he's turning 7 years-old. Percy was just giddy in anticipation, waiting in front off the clock in his apartment counting the hours till his and his mom's trip to montauk beach. Him and his mom had planned out the trip last weekend, they were going to take Gabe's Camero pick up Percy's blue cake, some rental movies, and a bunch junk food to pig out on while they stayed out at there favorite rental cabin, enjoying there time away from Gabe. But he wasn't just excited for that but also the luck the number 7 brought and because of this he hoped for this year to be the luckiest year of his life.

'Just a few more minutes till mom gets home and a few more hours to lucky seven' thought Percy happily. But just as Percy finished his thought, as if Gabe solely existed to ruin Percy's mood yelled out "LITTLE FUCKIN RETARD STOP LOOKING AT THE DAMN CLOCK AND SERVE ME MY BEER!"As Percy was walking to the fridge he muttered to himself "If you weren't so fat you'd be able to get the beer your self" he quickly grabbed the first beer he saw and handed it to Gabe. As soon as Percy handed over the beer to Gabe it went flying across the room right at Percy. But percy quickly moved out of the way causing the bottle to break against the wall and sending shards of glass raining across the room. Before Percy could move however Gabe quickly picked him up and slammed him against the wall hard. "You think you can call me fat and get away with it?" Asked Gabe earily calm."..." Percy remained silent flinching away berrating him self for not being careful and waiting to insult Gabe till he was out of ear shot. "WELL ANSWER ME!" Yelled Gabe sending a shower of spit right into Percy's face.

Percy being fed up with Gabe bullying him definitely yelled out"YES I THINK YOUR A FAT WORT-.." Percy was caught off by a fist to the face smashing his head into the drywall. Gabe quickly pulled percy from the wall and slammed him against the coffee the wind right out of him and causing him to sputter for air. Gabe raising his fist in the air he growled out"Why don't you let me help and knock out a few teeth for the tooth fairy you little bastared!"

But right when he was about to smash his fist into Percy's face the apartment door opened causing gabe to freeze mid pumch and reveal Sally Jackson who called out"Percy I hope you don't mind but I already picked up the cak..."

Sally p.o.v.

What Sally saw before her utterly shocked her. She knew Gabe was an abuser, he abused her daily and beat her. But she never suspected he would hurt Percy. But what she saw right now proved her wrong. She saw a pained yet relived Percy layed on the coffee table with a bruised left eye and cuts from what apperead to be glass shards with Gabe looming over him with his hand wrapped around Percy's neck and his fist raised as if to hit him. Her shock was quickly replaced by motherly rage. "what the HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY SON!" Shriked Sally her voice increasing with every step she took closer to gabe. Gabe quickly moved away from percy as Sally aproched him."Sally I can exp-.." Gabe didn't get to finish his sentence cause as soon as she was in-range she sucker punched him as hard as she could causing his head to snap back and making him clutch his nose and stagger backwards.

Sally clutching her hand quickly moved over to percy, were he was slowly sitting up from his position on the coffee table groaning in pain. Sally being the concerned mother she is quickly started assessing Percy , " Oh Percy I'm so sorry. What hurts."asked Sally with tears in her eyes, mentally berating herself for being so nieve to Percy's quickly responded "my back and MOM LOOK OUT!" yelled Percy wide eyed. Before Sally could move a bottle connected with the back of her head, breaking the bottle and causing shards to to cut into Sally's head. Sending her mind into an explosion of pain.

\£\¢\€\¥\£\¢\€\¥\£\¢\€\¥\£\¢\€\¥\£\¢\€\¥\£\¢\€\¥\£\¢\€\¥\£\¢\€\¥\£\¢\€\¥\

And that's a wrap for chapter 1. I love leaving people on cliff hangers, Please review,follow, or favorite or all three. And keep an eye out for the next chapter cause it will be grusome.


	2. Prologue pt2

**Chapter 2**

 **A\N:I do not own thePercy jackson series.**

 **Thankyou to everyone who favorited, followed,or reviewed my story. Also special shout out to shadowmage411 for helping me with my story. Also check out his stories"Dark Paths" and "War on Crime" if your a fan of Badass Percy.**

 **Last time:** **What hurts."asked Sally with tears in her eyes, mentally berating herself for being so nieve to Percy's quickly responded "my back and MOM LOOK OUT!" yelled Percy wide eyed. Before Sally could move a bottle connected with the back of her head, breaking the bottle and causing shards to to cut into Sally's head. Sending her mind into an explosion of pain.**

 **Now:**

 **August 18th,1999**

 **Percy p.o.v.**

I could only look on in horror as the bottle smashed against moms head. Causing her head to snap forward ,and making her scream in pain as the glass cut into her head. I quickly moved to help her but before I could even get my right leg over the table Gabe grabbed her by the hair,and yanked her head backwards towards his face making her hiss in pain."You think you can break my nose and get away whith it. you. FUCKING! CUN-ARGHH!"

Before Gabe could finish his rant I moved up off the table, onto the couch armrest ,and jumped onto Gabe's back. I then locked my arms around his neck,my fingertips barely able to touch around his neck fat. I squeezed as hard as I could ,and bit into his ear. "ARGHH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Bellowed Gabe as he quickly let go of my mom to try and grab me off of him. 'good that means this hurts yo-Gargh!" My thoughts were interrupted by Gabe as he grabbed a chunck of my hair and started yanking it hard causing me to whimper in pain and bite down harder on his ear. "FUCK,FUCK,FUCK" Chanted Gabe as he continued to painfully yank on my hair. Tears started falling down my face from the pain but I pushed through 'Do it for mom, work through the pain' I thought. I had managed to bite through half his ear when it dawned on me: where was mom? I should have heard her shouting for help or something. Focusing through the tears I looked towards the door to still find it closed from when mom came in. 'Where is s-MAGH!" Before I could dwell on it longer Gabe yanked my hair again causing my head to jerk left, moving my line of vision from the door to the couch and coffee table were I saw my mom.

She was sprawled out on the floor, passed out with a gash on her left temple that was bleeding alot. And then I noticed blood on the bottom right side cornor of the coffee table, my eyes widened as I understood what happened:'When Gabe grabbed her by the hair pulling her backwards she must have been moving forward then when I jumped on Gabe and he released her she...' My stomach knotted in dread as I realized what happened. I quickly released my bite(-grip?) on what was left of Gabe's ear,and spit out the blood that had collected in my mouth and yelled "MOM WAK-ACK!" I didn't get to finish before Gabe moved backwards and slammed me into the wall 3 times knocking the wind out of me, causing me to sputter for breath, making my vision go fuzzy and releasing my hold on his neck.

But instead of me falling onto the floor he smashed me into the wall, so that my body was dented into the drywall. Once he was sure I was far enough into the drywall to stay put he moved his back away from me. He then tilted my head up by the chin and said "Once I'm done with your bitch mother your next." He then shoved my head back into the drywall ,and started walking towards my mom. He then kneeled in front of her sprawled out form blocking my view of her, but I could still hear everything that was happening. I could her the sound of his hand connecting with her cheek. "WAKE!" SMACK! "UP!" SMACK! He hit her after every word he said. She woke up, groaning in pain on the second slap. " Ughh..Gabe please.. Stop I'll do whatever you want... Just leave my son out of this. I heard my mother say teary voiced, sounding defeated. " Bit too late for that after what the little shit did to my ear, and what you did to my nose." Said Gabe eerily calm, gesturing to both with his index and middle finger. "But don't worry I'll let you take one last look at the little shit." Gabe then scooted out of the way so that mom was in within my view and what I saw made me sick to my stomach.

She had two large bruises on each tear-stained cheek, a large bleeding gash that stretched from the center of her forehead to her left temple , and hair matted down by her blood. Her eyes widened when she saw me, alarmed by the fact I was smashed into the drywall. "PERCY!" She yelled in alarm as she tried to rush over to me but before she could even get her right foot on the ground Gabe smashed his fist right into her nose causing blood to gush out, a loud resounding CRACK! could be heard,and sending her falling on her back, hitting her head on the floor with a loud THUMP! "MOM!" I yelled out in worry, as I started trying to wiggle my way out of the wall.'Come on! Move faster!' I thought to myself in panic as I saw Gabe holding mom down with his left hand on her neck as his right was reaching for a bottle. I could see her struggling to breath with his grubby fingers on her neck.

I managed to pull myself out of the wall just as he was raising the bottle over his head, thinking fast I rushed over to the night stand by the sofa, unplugged the cord, and took off the lamp I was doing this I could hear the sound of the bottle breaking. As quick as I could I grabbed the lamp upside down, turned, and rushed at Gabe swinging the lamp base at his back. As it shattered against his back he lurched forward and...started laughing! "Hahaha oh my god that was hilariously pathetic, if you want to hurt someone you do it like this." Faster than I could comprehend ,my eye erupted into pain making me scream and fall to the floor clutching my face, squeezing my eyes closed trying to block out the pain.

...TO BE CCONTINUED

 **Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger...again. This chapter would have been longer but my tablet turned off before I could save so I had to rewrite the chapter. Also I'll try to update at least once a week if I can. And again check out shadowmage411's new stories "Dark Paths" and "War on Crime" for more Percy Jackson stories.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. prologue pt3

**Chapter 3**

 **A\N: shout out to everyone who followed,favorited, or reviewed the story.**

 ** _Faster than I could comprehend ,my eye erupted into pain making me scream and fall to the floor clutching my face, squeezing my eyes closed trying to block out the pain._**

 ** _...TO BE CCONTINUED_**

 ** _\¥\\\¥\¥\¥\¥\¥\¥\¥\¥\¥\¥\€\€\€•\¥\^\^\¶\¶\¶\¶\∆\¶\×\÷\°\°\^\¥\\\€\°\=\\\¡\\\\[\£]¢]¥_**

...CONTINUED...FINALLY!

 **Percy p.o.v.**

Gurgling...that's all I could hear between my ragged breathing. I don't know how long I was on the floor suffering from the excruciating pain, but eventually I started to hear footsteps. Letting my hope get the best of me I yelled out "MOM!" Only for it to be met with booming laughter "HAAHAHA..Oh god I knew you were a dumb little shit but I didn't think you were stupid enough to believe that bitch you call a mother could beat me!" With that I clenched my teeth in anger that he would talk about my mom like that! I started to move my self off the floor. "Now where do you think your going."

Before I could even get on my feet he smashed his foot into my ribs, knocking the air out of me. "You still got hell to pay for what you did to my ear.." he then pulled me up of the ground by the hem of my shirt and my hair causing me to scream in pain "...now lets get started!" And with that he threw me across the room sending me sailing over the kitchen counter, crashing into the hard aluminum handle of the fridge.

"Arghh" my head was pounding, and I was starting to see black spots when Gabe walked in. Grunting he hefted me up and slammed me into the wall 3 times, breaking the dry wall and bruising my already hurt back as I hissed in pain. Pausing Gabe said mockingly "aww does the little shit have a booboo..WELL TOO BAD THERES NO MOMMY TO KISS IT!" he yelled savagely before holding me up and slaming me against the counter so my face was facing the ceiling. He then grabbed my face with his right hand avoiding the side he cut." Know lets see what can we do about that eye?" He said as he was rummaging through the kitchen drawer,as soon as he said that I started to try and squirm my way out of his grip. "Hey! Knock it off you little- There it is! I was wondering were she put that."

He then yanked out a 12inch kitchen knife, at the sight of this I started to struggle harder. "Tsk tsk tsk you're not going anywhere, not till I finish what I started with that eye of yours." And with that he started digging the knife into my eye socket making me scream in agony.

Sigh*"Music to my ears!" "Ahhhhh S-sTOP! ST-OP IT!" I said between sobs of pain.

"Shhh Shhh don't worry I'm not trying to kill you...just maim you! Hahahaha!" He then grabbed my eye and pulled it to the point were my left eye could see it through the tears. He then cut the piece of flesh connection my eye to my body.

"Argahhh" the pain was unbearable at this point, the room started to spin and my vision started going black but before I passed out I could see Gabe holding it up to the light.

"That's one nice eye."

\€\€\€\€\€\€\€\\\¥\¥\¥\¥\¥\¥\¥\\\£\£\£\£\\\£\£\£\£\£\£\£\£\£\£\\\£\£\£\£\£\£\£

 **AND ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER MUAHHAHA! JUST KIDDING!...KIND OF! OK SO THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER...AS USUAL BUT I WILL UPDATE AGAIN IN A FEW HOURS AROUND 7-ISH UNTIL THEN I WOULD LIKE YOU, THE READERS TO GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WHO EVER IS CLOSEST TO THE RIGHT ANSWER WILL HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO EITHER GET AN OC CAMEO APPEARANCE, CHANGE A PART OF THE STORY, OR PICK AN EXTRA ABILITY FOR PERCY. GAME. STARTS. KNOW!**


	4. Prologue pt4

**Last Time:**

"Shhh Shhh don't worry I'm not trying to kill you...just maim you! Hahahaha!" He then grabbed my eye and pulled it to the point were my left eye could see it through the tears. He then cut the piece of flesh connecting my eye to my body.

"Argahhh" the pain was unbearable at this point, the room started to spin and my vision started going black but before I passed out I could see Gabe holding it up to the light.

"That's one nice eye."

 **CONTINUED...AGAIN...FOR THE FOURTH TIME NOW...LIKE SERIOUSLY WE'VE BEEN IN THE SAME SETTING since 2015! I'M BACK IN BLACK, BABY!**

 **SAME TIME-DIFFERENT LOCATION**

 **3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

Deep in the Under World, 3 women sat in the garden of Persephone watching the events in the New York apartment transpire

through the swirling smoke and embers of the hearth.

"That's one nice eye." said the woman seated in the front of the hearth. She had pale white skin, red eyes and short spiky hair. She was dressed mostly in black, with a leather jacket studded with spikes along the shoulders and a red shirt under neath, on the back of the jacket was a picture of wings and hundreds of names etched in red on the rest, constantly shifting and moving,some even glowing. This woman was Nemesis.

"Yes it indeed is a rather nice shade of green, just like his fathers." said the woman to Nemesis' right, she was wearing a flowing grey dress that constantly shifted and moved showing pained faces,she had pale gray skin and black eyes as well as hair. This was none other than Lady Styx

"Why is it that none of you are concerned with the safety of this child?!" said the woman on the left, who was one of the least likely goddesses to be seen with Lady Nemesis or Styx. She had tan skin, flowing chestnut hair and warm golden eyes. She was wearing a simple orange dress that seemed to glow and shift like flames. This was Lady Hestia.

"Now Hestia, of course we're concerned for the child's safety, my domain dictates it, however I see this child has potential and wish to see how he'll handle the situation...especially once he discovers what happened to his mother." replied Nemesis

"Yes Hestia lets see how the sea spawn handles himself" agreed styx.

" You two can't seriously be considering the boy as a possible candidate. He's too young!" said Hestia incredulously

"Hestia have faith do you honestly believe I'd let the boy stay in that situation if I didn't think he could handle it himself? Now lets watch and see what happens next." said Nemesis

_Line Break_

 **New York Apartment: you know the date-Percy P.O.V.**

'Wake up...its time to wake up.'

With a start I woke up and as soon as I opened my eyes I saw my "Mom!" I saw her sprawled out on her stomach laying on my bed. 'Gabe must have moved us' I quickly got up off the floor and moved over to her. I started trying to wake her up quietly."Mom. Wake up, we need to get out of here right now!" I whispered, I then flipped her off her stomach and onto her back, and what i saw startled me so bad I jumped back and landed on a pile of clothes."M-mom?" Her chest and face were caked in blood, she had deep gashes on her neck and chest her face was bruised beyond recognition, and her eyes were gouged out,but I knew it was her.

" N-no, no,no,nooo please no." I said on the verge of tears I quickly moved to her and hugged her body quietly sobbing." Mo-mmy ple-e-ase wake up. I need y-ou who's gonna hug me and ki-ss me. Who's gon-gonna make me bl-ue co-okies,or go t-to Mo-Montauk. Ple-pease do-n't lea-leave me mommy I lo-ove you to-o mu-ch!" I said through heavy sobs.' She's gone mom's gone. and I couldn't save her.' I thought to myself

"She's gone and it-its bec-cause of G-Gabe. It's his fault. It should have been him." slowly but surely my sadness ebbed away replaced by anger.

"He needs to pay." I then lowered my moms body onto the floor and kiss her forehead "Don't worry mom, I'll make sure he pays for all the things he's done." I then made my way to the door. I opened it just a crack and peered through using my good eye. I could see the fat bastard passed out on the living room recliner a pile of glass bottles surrounding him. Vodka in one hand, and a cigar in the other. On his neck he had mine and my moms eyes connected to his chain. At the sight my blood began to boil.

thinking fast I moved quietly to the pile of beers careful not to wake him I took 4 and holstered them through the belt loops of my pants. Then grabbed a broken bottle in my right hand and a whole bottle in my left.

I then moved close to him and counted to three.

'One...Two...THREE!" I set my plan into motion. I smashed my bottle into his face sending shards into his face and beer into his eyes. "Arghh! What the FUC-ARGHHH!

Before he could finish his sentence I took the broken bottle in my right hand drove it under his kneecap and pushed onto it until I heard a loud POP!

"ARRGH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He yelled as smashed his bottle onto my head sending shards of glass into my hair and soaking me in Vodka, it stung my eye! "ARGH! that fucking stings!

"Oh just wait you little shit!" He then threw his cigar right at me. My eyes widened in realization but i didn't have time to move before it hit me in the face, immediately I burst into flames.

"ARRGH! FUCK YOU! ARGH!" I fell to the floor writhing in pain. It was unbearable, but then I heard a woman's voice in my head.

' I can help you but I will need payment the necklace of his should do.' the voice said ' Hurry your time is running out!' Moving fast I got up from the floor and rushed Gabe leaving a trail of fire in my wake. He tried to scoot away from me but with his dislodged knee cap he couldn't move far. I wrapped my flaming fingers around the chain, and ripped away from his neck burning him in the process.

"ARGHH. HERE TAKE IT!" I shouted hoping the voice hadn't left ' Thank you this is fine payment now enact your justice and avenge your mother." the voice said

"NO PROBLEM!" and just like that the pain subsided, and I could see a glow coming from my right socket out of the corner of my left eye, and once it subsided I could see out of both eyes again. Then my hands erupted into pain and when I looked at them a glowing symbol was visible on the back of my hands it was a balance scale the only difference is that the one on my left glowed a faint white and the one on the right glowed a deep red. Then words started poping into my head , and I knew what I had to do.

I quickly moved in front of Gabe with my right hand outstretched it started glowing.

"Wh-what are you doing y-you little punk." said gabe frightfully.

I didn't respond instead I said the words that were told to me.

"An eye for an eye..."

"What a-are y- ARGHH WHAT THE FUCK!" and just like that his right eye flew into my left hand.

"A tooth for a tooth..."

"HOW ARE YOU DO..ACK ARGHH ARKC!" Then a handful of his teeth flew into my hand same as his eye.

"An act of evil for an act of evil." a pillar of red flames shot from my hand aimed directly at Gabe.

I looked on as he was burned alive, his skin burning and blackening until it fell away leaving exposed muscle, and fat.

As I looked on I could feel my body healing it's self more and more as Gabe burned. I could feel my hair grow back, but it wasn't the same this time it was frost white.

"AARGGH PLEASE JUST KILL ME ALREADY" Shouted Gabe in agony, tearing me away from my thoughts the voice came back.

'Leave him, his penance is almost over. Go to Central park and look for three women around a fire.'

trusting the voice I began to leave but before i left I grabbed a photo of me and my mom and her locket then stuffed them into my pockets and made my way down the fire escape heading towards Central Park.

_Line Break_

 **Nemesis** P.o.v.-Central park

"I told you he had potential Hestia." I said smirking triumphantly"Not only did he enact justice and his revenge but he handled the power I gave him like a pro."

"That was reckless and you know it! It could have been to much for him, you could have destroyed an innocent child for nothing!" Yelled Hestia exasperatedly

"He'll make a fine champion the fact that he could handle that kind of power only reassures me he's right for this kind of undertaking especially for what we're trying to do." said styx

"But what if-" "Enough! Hestia we understand your concerns but he seems to have true potential so enough of this we'll have the council put this to a vote. know enough arguing I believe he is here now." I finished motioning to the bushes to our right.

"Come out Perseus, it's me the voice that spoke to you."

at that he stepped out from the bushes and took a few tenative steps our way, making sure to keep his guard up.

He looked worn out, his hair was know white and his eyes were two separate colors one red and the other sea green they were both glowing with power. His clothes were torn and burned, and he was missing his shoes.

"N-nice to meet you, whats your name, and who are those people?" He said motioning to Hestia and Styx.

"I'm Nemesis, and the Grey one over there is Styx"Hi" and little over here is Hestia "Hello little one."

"You can trust us,no need to be so cautious" said didn't lower his guard

'Smart kid.' I thought

"Good job on keeping your guard up,but come over here the power i gave you is gonna run out soon and you'll be dead tired."

"Ok" he said as he made his way over to us" when will that happen?"

"Right...about..now." as soon as I finished the glow from his eyes faded and he feel down to his knee but before he could hit the ground I rushed to him and caught him in a hug. I was surprised by my reaction normally i'd just let them hit the floor, but I felt different about him. I started to feel a wet spot on my jacket and I felt him shaking. It dawned on me that he was crying.

"Shh, whats wrong?" i asked in concern.

"I kn-know y-ou helped me alre-ady b-but could you bring back my m-mom I'll pay anything just bring her back, pl-ease." He said grief stricken. It was then that I realized what I wanted and how to get it.

"Don't worry I can do that, but first you have to sleep and when you wake up she'll be back."

"Thank you" he said, I then swiped my hand over his face to knock him out, but he was resistant so I umped the magic and he went out like a light.

"You know it's against the laws to bring dead mortals back to life." said Styx

"I know, and I don't intend to ,instead I'll be the boys mother."

"How do you intend to do that, won't he remember her?" asked Hestia

"That's why i'll simply take his memories and replace them with some altered ones instead. All I need is an anchor for the originals hmmm." Thinking quickly I decided to use his right eye as the anchor, then I recreated the altered memories and transferred them.

"Well then lets take our findings to the council to see what they think. Agreed?"

"Yes."

"I suppose.."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

DAMN MERCURY AT IT WITH THE CLIFF HANGERS AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time:** "You know it's against the laws to bring dead mortals back to life." said Styx

"I know, and I don't intend to ,instead I'll be the boys mother."

"How do you intend to do that, won't he remember her?" asked Hestia

"That's why i'll simply take his memories and replace them with some altered ones instead. All I need is an anchor for the originals hmmm." Thinking quickly I decided to use his right eye as the anchor, then I recreated the altered memories and transferred them.

"Well then lets take our findings to the council to see what they think. Agreed?"

"Yes."

"I suppose.."

 **CONTINUED...**

"Detectives log #03. It is 12:30 pm. August 24th,199'9, Tuesday. About four days ago me and my partner responded to a call from dispatch, about a double homicide, and potential kidnapping. When we arrived on scene the forensics geeks already had the place cornered off and the guy who called us waiting to be interviewed. They warned me it was gruesome...but god..it was unlike anything i'd seen before, twenty years and i thought i'd seen it all...god I was so wrong..."

 **Flashback**

"So what do you think were gonna find when we get there?"

I laughed at him when he asked me that.

"Well isn't obvious? Two dead bodies, and a missing kid."

He then gave me a look that read: Are you serious?

"Well yeah, no shit Sherlock, what I meant was how messy do you think this'll be?"

"I don't know only one way to find out, pull up right here,"

We then got out of the car and let the forensics team lead us up.

as we were going up I asked them if we knew who placed the call, they told me a Paul Blofis was the one who dialed 9-1-1.

After climbing three flights of stairs we ended up at apartment number 36b. On the other side of the hall a white male. Somewhere in his mid 20's, average build, black hair, and blue eyes. He was sitting down with his head in his hands, muttering something that sounded vaguely like "Oh my god." on repeat.

Before I entered the apartment I pulled our forensics guy, Dexter aside.

"So Dex what are we walking into?"

" Well from what I saw inside I'm thinking a spousal homicide, as well as homicide."

"Why are you thinking spousal?"

"...Just look for yourself..."

I then proceeded into the apartment I opened the door and right there smack dab in the middle was a giant dab of black,smoldering flesh,fat, and muscle. The surrounding area was burned as well

"Jesus Christ!" I said.

"So this is Gabriel Ugliano" Said Clarke as he examined the body. I let him do that while I examined the rest of the apartment, the farther I got away from that mess the better."

The rest of the apartment seemed to be untouched by the fire. I found a bloodied counter and knife in the kitchen, as well as some blood on the refrigerator handle. I swept the master bedroom nothing too bad over there 'cept for the fact the fat fuck in the living room was an ex-cop. I then entered what looked to be a kids room the door was open undoubtedly by Mr. Blofis when he walked into all this. The room was a mess beer can littered the floor as well as dirty laundry and comics. On the bed was our spousal homicide vic.

The woman who was badly beaten, and stabbed to death was Sally Jackson. She had brown hair, tan skin, average build and I think blue eyes. From the pictures I saw in the master bedroom she was fairly attractive, why she was with this fat drunk I don't know. Couldn't have been for the cash, he was 10,000 dollars in gambling debt.

My partner found me in the room." So what do you think?"

"Well like Dexter said definitely spousal homicide. Although I don't know why he killed her."

"Maybe she was cheating on him, girl that fine could do way better than him." He said referring to Ugliano in the living room.

"Probably but with who?"

"How bout Blofis."

"That would explain how he walked into this, call her for a meet, when she doesn't pick up see what happened to her."

"Well there's our motive, but then who killed the husband, also the woman had a son named Percy Jackson, father unknown.

"Maybe he walked in to find the hubby killing Sally here, then killed Ugliano."

"Ok that's definitely a possibility ,but then why call the police over to a crime your involved in. Also what about the kid?"

"Possibly to try and throw away suspicion from himself, and if he did walk into the murder, and took care of Ugliano he could be holding onto the kid."

"Well then lets go question him."

 **_TimeBreak_**

 **NYPD STATION: INTERROGATION ROOM**

Couple hours later we were back at the station, and I was put as lead of the case and tasked with interviewing Mr. Blofis.

"Okay lets take it from the top again, shall we?"

" Um sure."

"What was your relationship with ."

"We were close friends from high school, I got in touch with her a few months ago when I finished my bachelors for teaching over in Boston."

"Okay, were you aware of Ms. Jackson's abuse from her husband Gabriel?"

"I had my suspicions when we would meet up she would wear long sleeve shirts, or turtle necks even though it was hot as hell outside."

" You noticed this when you would 'meet up' huh, so how frequently were these meets ups Mr. Blofis?"

At that question he looked taken aback a bit and paled too.

"Um uh, what-what's your interest in that?"

"No particular reason just inquiring is all."

"Do you know anything about her son Percy Jackson, he's missing which depending on how you look at it is good."

"Um yeah she talked about him alot. Why is it good that he's missing?"

"Because it means that he's likely alive either he fled when his mom was attacked or he was taken by whoever killed Ugliano."

"Well if that's all Mr. Blofis I think were done here."

"W-wait whats gonna happen to this case?"

"Well we know what happened to Ms. Jackson, although we don't know who killed Ugliano, but between you and me I'd give the guy who punched his ticket a medal, guy deserved it. And as for the son we'll put a missing persons report out on him, and have units patrolling the area for him."

"Can I help with the search It's the least I could do for Sally, also i'll handle her...her funeral."

" Yes you can just talk with the lieutenant about that, and before we let you handle funerals we need to notify the next of kin if that's you we'll let you know."

 **And i'm back people i know this is a crappy filler chapter but just hang on there will be another update before tomorrow. Also I forgot in the last update Sithdoom won the little guessing game and as such his ideas will be incorporated into the story. Also this chapter serves a purpose so don't skip it, and we'll be seeing a lot more of Paul later on. Also brownie points for whoever got the TV show reference.**


	6. Chapter 1: Makings of a Champion

Last **Time:**

"W-wait, whats gonna happen to this case?"

"Well we know what happened to Ms. Jackson, although we don't know who killed Ugliano, but between you and me I'd give the guy who punched his ticket a medal, guy deserved it. And as for the son we'll put a missing persons report out on him, and have units patrolling the area for him."

"Can I help with the search It's the least I could do for Sally, also i'll handle her...her funeral."

" Yes you can just talk with the lieutenant about that, and before we let you handle funerals we need to notify the next of kin if that's you, we'll let you know."

 **Continued:**

 **The Under World, Palace of Hades, August 19th,1999**

 **Nemesis P.o.V.**

After setting the child up with a bedroom in Hades' palace Hestia, Styx, and I made our way to the council room were everyone was already assembled.

The council room was set up in the shape of an Alpha with the women on the left and men on the right, with Hades and Persephone at the very top of the "A" and the court of the dead in the center.

The right side consisted of Thanatos, Keres, Phobos, Deimos, and surprisingly Cerberus. Although Cerberus is a three headed dog that guards the gates of death he is also an immortal who can take on many forms. In his beast form he resembles a massive,three headed rottweiler, while in his human form he's a hulking man with tan skin, sharp canines, and three eyes.

On the left side there was Styx, Hestia, Myself, Hecate, Erinyes, and Eris. Quite an impressive line up.

We quickly took our seats and waited to be addressed.

"So you believe you've found a suitable candidate." He phrased it like a fact rather than a question.

"Yes, we do after closely observing Perseus we saw his potential,and an opportunity to do a trial run occurred, it was an unparalleled success compared to the other one."

"Do you have evidence to support your claim?" Inquired Keres

"Indeed we do." Replied Styx.

"Well then please show the council." said Hades

And with that Styx formed some water into the shape of a sphere and played over the events that ensued that night.

"Oh I just picked up that one, gruesome stuff." Said Keres referring to Gabriel

"Ah yes I currently have my children dealing with him right now." Said Erinyes

"Hmmm well the child is promising, but I want to be certain that this will work. We don't want a repeat of last time." said Hades

All of us agreed recalling the...unfortunate event.

"With that being said while the telkhines mold our assembled fragments into a whole weapon,we will train the child in combat and condition his body to accommodate holding our combined power in small, but increasing doses. Agreed"

A unanimous " **Agreed"** Broke out across the council.

"The weapon will be completed in a months time, we will begin tomorrow council dismissed." Said Hades dismissing the council to make preparations for the coming day.

_LineBreak_

 **Percy P.o.v.**

 **August 20,1999**

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I jolted upright at the sound of the alarm, instinctively fumbling to turn it off...only to miss and fall off the bed.

I landed upside down, the carpet softening my landing.

'...wait...carpeting? And since when did I have an alarm?'

Leaning forward so I fell onto my hands and knees I got up and shut off the alarm clock.

It was a polished bronze color, with black paneling, and glowing red numbers. I then examined the carpeting, it was very soft, and cream colored.

I also noticed my room was...clean. Yesterday there was trash , and dirty laundry strewn about the room but now the clothes were in a hamper by the door and all the trash was disposed of.

'I don't remember cleaning up,I know moms been busy, and we don't have money for a maid so then how did th-'

I was abruptly ripped from my thoughts by a massive head ache.

 **'W-what am I talking about moms a goddess of course we have money for a maid, and all these nice things. I should go find her and say good** morning'

I then opened the door to find a bat like creatu' **\- One of the furies, They help mom take care of me when she, and the others are busy with work .'**

"Good morning, Ms. Fure!" I greeted her cheerily. "Could you please tell me where my mom is?"

She seem perplexed for a moment " She is down the hall, to the left, in the dinning room."

"Thank you" I said making my way to my desired location, when she stopped me.

"One more thing, why did you call me Ms. Fure?"

I paused for a moment before answering "Because I thought it would be rude to call you 'Fury', so I gave you a name to be more polite. Did I do something wrong?"

She seemed taken aback for a moment before putting on a smile "Not at all dear, go enjoy your breakfast."

With that I set about finding mom.

_Line Break_

 **P.O.V. SWITCH-Nemesis**

I had spent the last couple hours combing through the memories of both Percy, and his late mother. I did this in order to A)learn his favorite foods, interests, and hobby's. Now i'm preparing his favorite breakfast blue pancakes, eggs, and bacon, with hash-browns and orange juice. And B) understand their relationship dynamic: Sally was a nurturing, yet stern mother that absolutely adored Perseus or 'Percy' as she had taken to affectionately nick naming him. And Percy was the loving, although playfully mischievous son who cared for, and would do anything for his mother.

Such a shame they were separated by that mortal, but as they say 'Great men are forged in fire, it is the privilege of lesser men to light it.' Now its up to us to shape him into that man while the fire still burns.

"Good morning, Mom!" he greeted me as he walked into the dining room.

"Good morning, Percy, have a seat at the table while I serve us."

"Okay mom." He replied

I studied him as I was plating the food, he didn't seem phased by the change of scenery, or alarmed by the fury I had stationed at his room. Which confirms that the memory replacement, and re-correction spell I cast is functioning correctly. The only problem is: I don't know how the spell will help him rationalize all the new information he's learning.

I finished and made my way over to the table to serve breakfast.

"How are you feeling today honey?" I asked as I set the plates down.

"I feel good, a bit hungry, but i'm about to fix that right now." He answered as he dug into his breakfast, attacking the pancakes first.

I myself alternated between pieces of pancake and egg, with long sips of orange juice to wash it down.

"Enjoying the food?" I asked even though I knew his answer was

"Yes! The food tastes amazing!" he said as he finished off his food.

"That's good, want anymore? Your gonna need it, today is going to be a big day for you."

"Yes, please." He answered, I quickly took his plate and refilled it.

"Whats happening today?" He asked inquisitively as I made my way back.

"Today" I started as I set down his plate. " you are going to begin your training."

"Training? What tra-!" He stopped halfway through asking the question, clutching his head.

I instinctively moved over to comfort him."Percy! Are you okay, sweetie?"

After a moment he moved his hands away, blinking a couple times."Yeah, i'm okay. When do we start training?"

'This must be a result of the spell'

"Right after you finish up your food." I answered cheerily.

_Line Break_

 **Day 1 of Training**

 **Percy p.o.v.**

After mom and I finished breakfast she led me through the palace, until we reached the training grounds. The training ground was a massive area of land with an open ceiling. Spectator stands flanked the area, and the far center wall was lined with a variety of weapons. However, what was really eye catching was a platform in the center.

The platform was circular in shape, with twelve waist high pillars surrounding the perimeter. In the center of the platform was what looked like a harness. The harness had twelve tubes connected to it, six in the back and six in the front.

"Mom,what is that?" I asked referring to the platform.

"That is what we will be using to help train you."

"We, What do you mean by we?" I asked

"Oh, sorry honey, I forgot to mention that there are others that will help train, and look after you. In fact here they are now." She said looking ahead of us.

I followed her line of sight to where eleven people emerged from a shadow right in front of us.

'Whoa' I thought to myself. Before me stood a group of strange looking adults, all covered in varying shades of clothing ranging from deep black to vibrant green.

They each stood in a semi circle. The man in black positioned in the center.

"Hello Percy, My name is Hades and this is my domain, the under world." He said gesturing to the space around us."And these are your new teachers." He said gesturing to the people around him as he started naming them.

"Nice to meet you all." I said in turn, trying to be polite.

"Now that introductions are concluded allow me to initiate your first lesson." Said Persephone sweetly

They directed me to the center of the contraption, my mother strapping me into the harness. "Now this may sting a bit sweety, so be prepared." She said trying to comfort any fears I may have.

"Don't worry mom i'm ready." I assured her with a smile.

She returned the smile, patting my head before going to take her position at the pillars.

There was a pause in the room as looks of concentration passed over the adults before they started counting down from ten.

I could feel power flowing into me, it felt strangely familiar. As the countdown progressed and the power out put grew so did that feeling of familiarity.

'Why does this feel so-' My thoughts were sharply cut off by flashes of people struggling, blood, and fire. At around this time I could hear panicking voices, and shouts before my world exploded into white.

 **And that's a, very long awaited, wrap for our beginning. Which means now our story begins...or does it?**

 **I'll get back to that in a moment, I'd like to start by thanking every one who Favorited, Followed and Reviewed this story so far. Thank you SO much for remaining patient for the chapters.**

 **I have not been uploading chapters in recent months due to school, family, and sports. As these have taken up alot of my time. However, the main time consumer has been a new project I have begun. Which I fill you in on, and the first statement too after I respond to some RESPONSES.**

Shigure Toshiro: **Thank you for offering your opinion, yes I agree the prologues were VERY excessive, and thankfully we will not be seeing them any more.**

 **Gibson 1014: I loved your enthusiasm on the gore, really appreciated it. And sorry that "the next chap" wasn't done soon.**

 **Chaos the Creator's cat: I'm glad you love this because I love this too. And if you love this you will LOVE what I am going to be announcing further down.**

 **Azrielhollowed: Thank you for the comment, and yes he should have lost the eye but as Gabe's repentance the more he was injured the further healed Percy was.**

 **SithDoom: THANK YOU SO much for being with this story since day 1 I appreciate it more than you know.**

 **Percabet4ever: Thank you! That's exactly what I was going for.**

 **Choris Antapodosi: Request fulfilled.**

 **Alaska: Thank you so much for the constructive criticism it was very insightful. Also don't worry I'd never take it as a flame. And yes admittedly I could be a better editor. And truth e told my skill has improved in recent months as my English class has allowed me to refine my craft.**

 **Now that responses our out of the way I have both bad and good news.**

 **Bad news is: This story will be on indefinite hiatus. Now I know a lot of you will be mad about this, but hear me out. I've decided that instead of spending my time working on a re-imagining and building upon someone else's work I've decided to make my own. Which lead me to the the good news**

 **I will be dedicating my time to writing my OWN book, and I am really excited. I spent 2 months refining the idea, brainstorming, and cobbling together a cast of characters then interweaving them into a plot. And now in the last week I have written 8 pages of the story and am at a count of 2,146 words with one chapter completed.**

 **And of course that chapter is...THE PROLOGUE!**

 **Unfortunately I will not be disclosing the plot however, I will post the prologue to my book and I will tell you the title:**

 **Retribution: Trial by Forge**

 **Again i'm sorry if this news upsets some of you, but I hope you can forgive me and look forward to the book.**

 **Thank you to the 63 who favorited.**

 **Thank you to the 87 who followed.**

 **Thank you to the 20 who shared.**


	7. PREVIEW

0

Prologue

I could hear the cackling of fire, and the far-off sirens of first responders. Their nearing wails punctuated by my ragged breathing as I tried, and failed to bring cool air into my burning lungs. Instead choking on smoke, and ash as it fell from the sky. I could feel it settling on my skin, seeping into all the scratches, cuts, and gashes that I'd garnered from my battles earlier this evening. I could taste my own blood as it pooled in my mouth, I turned my head to the side to spit it out.

Everything looked fuzzy and out of focus as I tried to open my eyes. I could make out the bright red and blue lights of emergency vehicles as they neared the origin of the fire and smoke.

My house.

The place where I grew up, fostered so many happy memories, and lived. Was now a burning pile of charred rubble, casting off tall towers of soot, and surrounded by burning debris. As well as, the remains of my family. I'm not under any illusions as to their fate, they were in the house when the blast went off. Never the less, it still hurt to know they were gone, that I'd never see them again, and it was all my fault. I was stupid, and careless, bringing them into the cross-fire of something they should have had no involvement in! However, as much as I'd like to berate myself, those firemen needed my help to stop the fire.

I could hear them organizing themselves, preparing equipment, firing off jets of water to quench the flames. Although their efforts are valiant, they're futile. I could sense the fire from where I lay, it was enchanted to be long lasting.

'I need to help them' I thought to myself as I made an effort to pick myself up, only to flop back down in pain.

"You seem to be in quite the hurry. So much so that you neglected to assess your own condition." A stern voice said from above me.

I looked up to see my "patron" standing over me. His usual crimson armor cracked, and devoid of its usual luster. The horned helmet he wore was missing the front left section, revealing the upper part of his face. He had crimson irises, the skin surrounding it nothing more than scar tissue, stopping just short of his silver hair line.

I looked to where he was pointing, and to my bewilderment there was a sizable chunk of wood protruding from my chest.

'How the hell could I have missed that?!' I thought, cursing myself for my lack of self-awareness.

"Yes, I wonder that myself." He said coldly

"I forget you can hear my thoughts too." I said weakly, trying to avoid my dire situation.

"Well if we don't think of something fast, you won't have any more thought for me to read. May I suggest a deal." Although he phrased it as a question we both knew it wasn't.

"W-what kind of deal?" I asked stuttering from the growing pain.

"Oh, it's quite simple, I can restore your body completely, I can even improve it. All I want in exchange is total control of your body." He said it so casually I had to check to make sure I didn't mishear him.

The very thought that he would pull this crap in my time of need pissed me off.

"N-now wh-where the HELL do yo- "Before I could finish growling out my answer, he cut me off.

"Stop acting foolish boy, it's either that or we BOTH die, or at least in my case dormant. However, I cannot afford for that to happen lest an even more incompetent mortal stumbles across me. Perhaps even worse, one of our enemies." He growled out, sounding exceedingly frustrated.

I stayed silent thinking over the arrangement trying to weigh the pros and cons as he continued.

"Those points aside, I grow tired of your recklessness. Constantly getting injured, since we are linked, my form parallels the state of your body. Hence our matching haggard appearances." He finished his tirade, huffing in annoyance at my indecision.

As much as I hate to admit it the deal sounded more, and more appealing with each passing second as the pain continued to grow.

I shut my eyes tight as I tried to block out the world.

'How the hell did I end up here?' I thought in despair

"How did everything go so….wrong?" I said aloud as I thought back to how this all started.


End file.
